One Time Deal
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. Sain babysits for Kent and Lyndis. Giftfic.


**One Time Deal  
By: Manna

* * *

  
**

**…_xOx…_**

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme!  
Christmas Edition!  
Requested By: **_**Tab Cat (Livejournal)**_  
Prompt: "Sain plays babysitter to Kent and Lyn's kid."  
Spice: None.  
Pairing/Characters: Sain, Kent and Lyn's child, Kent, Lyndis  
Fandom: _Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken

* * *

  
_

…_**xOx…**_

With a smile and a wave, they were gone, and Sain found himself staring into wide brown eyes.

Wide brown eyes that belonged to a _monster_, he realized a moment too late.

What the hell had he been thinking, offering to—of all things—babysit for his boon companion Kent and his wife, Lyn? Well, he obviously had not been thinking at all, if the three-year-old sitting in front of him was any indication. What did one do with a child, really?

"Well, aren't you…adorable."

He almost said "beautiful", or perhaps even "a vision of loveliness".

Luckily for him, his train of thought died out somewhere beforehand, and he managed to not scare the poor child half to death.

"Rutger, right?"

Rutger blinked at him and grinned.

And Sain knew that he would be doomed.

…_**xOx…**_

"Kent?" Lyndis leaned against her husband as they stood outside of the house that belonged to his parents. "Are you sure that leaving Rutger with Sain was a good idea? Wouldn't your mother love to see him?"

His hand, resting on the curve of her hip, rubbed against her side lightly in a gesture of reassurance. "You shouldn't worry so much," he said. "It's not healthy." With his other hand, he skimmed his fingertips along her almost unnoticeably protruding belly. "For you _or_ the baby."

She smiled. "I know, but…"

"Sain," he continued, squeezing her to him, "is, despite his…carefree, light-hearted demeanor, a knight, milady, and if you remember, he is the one who said that—"

"We could use some time alone, right? I do remember. But I wonder if perhaps…he might regret his decision?"

"Rutger's only three years old, Lyndis. How much trouble can he be for a full-grown man?" He was teasing, though his tone hardly betrayed that fact.

She crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him slightly, "You'd be surprised."

"Hm?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

…_**xOx…**_

Ten minutes later, Sain found himself on the floor with an exuberant child who had decided to play "Knight", which would be fascinating except, as Rutger kept insisting…

"A knight has t' have a horsie!"

On his hands and knees, Sain let out a pathetic attempt at a whinny, "Neigh."

"Not a horsie!" the child complained.

So Sain tried harder. It must have been acceptable, because Rutger didn't whack him upside the head with his "sword" that time.

"Gid-yup, horsie!"

Sain, at that moment, wondered for the hundredth time why in the world he had agreed to watch a child. He didn't know anything about children. In fact, he decided as his knees ached, he didn't ever want to learn.

"Faster! Fas't'r!"

In a moment of protest, the former green knight reared up. Feeling guilty at the last second, he caught the child and landed back on his hands again.

Ouch! A blow to the head.

"Bad horsie!"

Sain sighed.

…_**xOx…**_

"Mm…one more."

Her whining voice made him smile slightly. "You've said that three times already," he said.

"I know, but it's not often that we don't have a little one interrupting us every other—"

He cut her words off with a kiss that was probably intended to be short, but with the way she was tangling her fingers in his hair, it would go on for quite some time.

All good things must come to an end, though, unfortunately, and Lyndis regretfully broke the kiss off. "Poor Sain," she told her husband. "He had his hands full, didn't he?"

"That's because Rutger has your spirit."

"And your determination."

"And your temper."

"And your nose," she said, and rubbed hers against his. "And that's that."

He chuckled slightly and led her to the door that belonged to the home Sain currently lived in. It had belonged to his father before he had regretfully passed on only a year after the war.

When they opened the door, a strange sight greeted them.

Furniture was overturned, pillows and blankets strewn all over the floor. Food on the walls, in the rug. And there, in the middle of it all, fast asleep…was Sain.

Lyndis snorted and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her former knight lay sprawled out on a bare patch of the floor, his head pillowed on his arm, his mouth hanging wide open.

Kent could only blink.

Sitting right next to Sain, using the man's side like the back of a chair, Rutger played innocently with a fork.

Kent frowned.

"Papa!" The child ran to Kent and hugged his leg, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Then he looked at Lyndis, "Mama!"

He stretched his arms out slightly and Lyn kneeled down to pick him up. He squealed quietly with delight, and then, as if seeing the room for the first time, looked at his father with apologetic eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I made mess."

"Yes you did," Kent replied firmly.

"And you're sorry about it," Lyn told her son, pulling him away from Kent just slightly. "Let's just let it go this once," she told her husband.

"Lyndis…" Exasperation clouded his voice. "You say that every time."

"No I don't."

"Yes you—fine, fine, just this once."

She smiled triumphantly.

…_**xOx…**_

Sain awoke in his bed. And when he went to the other room, it was cleaned spotless. Everything was in its place.

He stared.

And then blinked.

Maybe it was all a dream.

But then a glob of what had been food fell from where it hung precariously on the ceiling. It landed in his sleep-and-child-tousled hair. And stuck there.

He would never, ever agree to babysit again.

Ever.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

We just changed internet service providers. And uhm, while I waited for the changeover, I wrote most of this. I'll admit…it was fun. I love writing children. And Sain. And Lyndis and Kent. So it was epic win all around. I hope it was enjoyable! Thanks for reading, and please leave feedback!


End file.
